Shikon no drama?
by berryblossom
Summary: Shikon High full of Love, heartache, friends, and enemies...what can I say, Highschool isn't no walk in the park, especioully for our star Kagome Higurashi, drama follows everywhere she goes, will it be worth the trouble for Kagome and her crush Bankotsu?
1. Bus ride

It's my first fic go easy. thankies . enjoy-

A Kagome/Bankotsu fic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha if I did I would hook up Kagome and Bankotsu!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shikon no drama?**

**chapter one: Bus ride**

Kagome lay in her bed as the sun shined threw her blinds. Kagome groaned while grabbing a pillow over her face. 'Go away sun!' Kagome thought. Then her door slammed opened.

"Hey sis get up your gonna be late for school!" Sota screamed.

"Five...more...minutes...must..rest...eyes." Kagome tossed to the side pulling up the covers over head, trying to drown the sounds of her annoying brat of a brother.

"Grrrrr...GET UP NOW!!" Sota grabbed the blanket off the bed.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP NOW GET OUT!" Kagome threw her pillow at Sota who by now already ran off.

"Kami...oh well better get ready." Kagome left her room, and went off to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and washed her face, when she finished she left to her bedroom. She pulled her dresser open and slipped on her green sailor uniform. She brushed threw her layered, raven hair that went to the middle of her back. She put on shiny lipgloss on her full pink lips. She then put a little shimmary eyeshadow that mad her big royal blue eyes stand out even more.

Kagome checked herself in the mirror, and cracked a smile. 'It's decent.' Kagome thought, satisfied she ran downstairs into the kitchen, seeing her Mother humming a song while cooking breakfast, Sota slurping milk out of his cereal, and her Grandpa reading a newspaper. Kagome took a sit on the table.

"Hello sweetheart, today is your first day in highschool, are you excited?" Her mother said while placing a plate of steamed cooked eggs on the table.

"Yea..,it's exciting Mom,..Well it's new, but I'm sure i'll live." kagome smiled, stuffing her mouth with eggs.

"That's good dear,... OH! you may even get a boyfriend!"

"Absolutly not!" Grandpa screamed out.

"Oh, but it's time for kagome to get a boyfriend. She is in highschool after all" Her mother dazing off. Imagining Kagome cuddling with a cute husband, while mini kagomes runned around.

Kagome nearly choked on her eggs, shaking her head in disapointment as her mother kept muttering things about 'grandkids.' and 'wedding bells.'

'Geez, My Mom is so weird, I've never even had a boyfriend, so much as even talked to a boy, other then that boring boy...what was his name again howo, hoto...oh well. Kami Moms these days' kagome thought while putting her dish into the sink.

"HA! Like Kagome could get a boyfriend when she scares all the boys away with her ugly face!" Sota laughed

Kagome raised her fist at Sota threatning to knock him out. "Sota you better shut the f-"

Before Kagome could finish a loud honk outside inturrupted.

"Oh that must be your bus! Go on sweety" she pushed Kagome out the door placing her lunch in her hands, as she kissed kagome on her head. "You be good now, make friends, and bring me my GRANDKIDS!" Kagome's mom smiled brightly before retreating inside, leaving a scarlet kagome outside.

"MOTHER!" Kagome shouted. She walked towards the bus, her face red. 'damn mom...hope no one heard.'

The bus door opened, and a old man who looked in his forties, waited for Kagome to enter. Kagome stepped onto the stairs, as the doors closed behind, and the bus began moving. Kagome looked out to the crowd of teens.

Kagome say one boy with long pale hair, golden eyes, and dog ears? 'Hmm..must be a hanyou'. He was cute but then kagome saw the girl who was in his arms, who had her hair in a pointy tail. She slightly looked like kagome but her eyes were a gray dull. Taken. Turning her attention somewhere else, Kagome saw two boys in the back talking. The one on the left said seemed perky,wearing make up, and..had...a...girl's...uniform. Ookay. The one sitting on the right side of the gay guy was the one who caught Kagome's attention the most. He had a long raven like braid with wavyish bangs, tanned skin, he seemed thin but definitly had some mustles, he had dark blue eyes, and had some purple star on his forehead...In other words he was HOT!

'Kami he's so cute! Ack, I just sounded like a giddy fan girl' Kagome started walking towards the back, a few people people stared, but most were too busy talking. Kagome walked towards a sit in front of the two talking. As she walked the braided boy looked from the other guy to to her. They stared into eachothers eyes for a few seconds before he sent her a wink. Kagome blushed and quickly turned and sat down.

'Oh god I must of looked like an idiot! Baka Kagome!'

Kagome was too lost in scolding herself that she didn't notice another boy walk up to her.

"hello" the boy said. Kagome looked up at him. He had dark brown hair that was tied up in a high pointy tail. He definitly wasn't ugly but he seemed sorta arragant probally cause He had on a cocky grin.

"Oh..uh hi." Kagome smiled nerviously.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her slim waist pulling her to his chest.

"Your my woman. Got that." He smirked

I'm

His

Woman?

Kagome stood there shocked, with this weird guy, whom asn't even told her his name, just claimed her as his in front of everyone.

Kagome came out of her shocked state and soon grew very very angry at this annoying stranger, and started growling, clentching her teeth together and before she knew what happened.

BAM!

Gasps could be heard on the bus and watched as he let go of her waist and touched his reddened check, his eyes widened.

"Y-you slapped me?"

Rolling her eyes as he stated the obvious. she folded her arms, and stood glaring at him.

"Yea and I'll do it again if I have to! How dare you think you can just claim someone like a prize at the auction! Look I don't even know who the hell you are but, I, Kagome Higurashi, am no one's Property! Now leave me the hell alone, and go away, or if you don't I'll be forced to kick your babymaker and you won't ever be able to use it again!!" Kagome screamed.

He still stood there

still waiting

"I was slapped..."

"DAMMIT! Listen to the words that are coming from my mouth", Kagome waved her finger at every word. "I. Don't. Like. You." Kagome scowled and sat down, waiting for him to leave.

A red haired girl with pigtails came into the way, glaring at him, as she grabbed his ears pulling him from the scene.

"Geez Kouga! YOUR MINE!! remember? Kami!" she dragged the dumbfounded Kouga back to his sit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome looked out the window, trying hard to forget about the bastard Kaga...or whatever the hell his name was.

'That jerk, making a scene like that! Oh well it felt good to slap someone though' Kagome giggled remembering the shocked look he had. 'jeez he acted like the world was ending.'

Kagome was about to close her eyes when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Kagome groaned inwardly.

Now what?

She turned around to come with the face of the guy who made her blush silly. Braided boy...

"Hey just wanna say good job! No one ever turned down the stupid wolf. Glad to see someone put him in his place, Oh! and the look on his face, priceless!" He laughed. 'he's got a cute laugh.' Kagome blushed.

"Yea well... he diserved it!" Kagome huffed, folding her arms.

"Yea he did...Oh, almost for got, I'm Bankotsu." He flashed her a charming smile.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled shyly. A light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Ka-Go-Me." He said grinning a boyish grin.

"Nice to meet you to Ban-Kot-Su." Kagome said grinning.

They both were looking in eachothers eyes. 'Wow his eyes are really nice.' Kagome thought, blushing as he stared into hers, his face unreadable.

'Kami...she has beautiful eyes...there so..so innocent, yet filled with fire.' Bankotsu thought, while still staring into those big pretty eyes that bore threw his.

"Brother." "  
"Brother""BROTHER!!" the crossdresser yelled into Bankotsu's ear, making Bankotsu jump, cubbing his ear.

Bankotsu blinked a few times before looking away from her eyes.

"Yes Jakotsu!? What is it that you had to make me go deft? " Bankotsu asked annoyed directing his attention to his brother.

"Why the hell are you talking to that pms-ing wench?"

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at the crossdresser. Raising an eyebrow 'what did he call me?'

"Oh...her, I was just introducing myself, her name is Kagome." Bankotsu smiled and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome this is my very annoying brother Jakotsu, oh and by the way try not to be affended if he calls you a wench...he kinda doesn't really like women...in fact." Bankotsu said while looking at Jakotsu, glaring as he crossed his arms. "He scared off my last girlfriend, by threatning her for no reason, remember Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu folded his arms scowling "yea well...she was sceaming something behind your back! besides... women are nothing but a problem to this world, they are ugly, week, sedutive, annoying, stupid, cowards, wine-"

"Ex'cuse me but why the hell do you dress like a girl when you hate them so much!?" Kagome asked glaring at Jakotsu, only to have him glare back.

"Oh god! here we go..3...2..1." Bankotsu muttered.

"None of your bussiness wench! I look much better in these cloths then a disgusting woman." hissed Jakotsu.

"Well then that makes you a HYPOCRITE!" Yelled Kagome.

"No it does not! GOD! why can't all the women in this world including YOU just die! You are all sceaming a big plot of evil." Jakotsu growled.

'God this guy is soooooo annoying!' Kagome glared.

"We are not sceaming an evil plot to take over the world or whatever your little brain thinks!"

"Yes you are."

"Are not!"

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"YES YOU ARE! Back me up here ban!"

"Leave. Me. Out. Of. This!" bankotsu clentched his teeth, closing his eyes.

"You know what!! if it makes you shut up then YES! kami yes! We are sceaming an evil plan to dominate the male specious!! Mhuahaha! you caught me...Happy?!" Kagome said every word dripping with sarcasam.

Jakotsu jumped on the seat pointed to her. "I KNEW IT! see told you Ban Ban." Jakotsu did a victory dance while Bankotsu groaned covering his face from embarressemnt of his very stupid brother.

"BAN BAN?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at his nickname and giggled as Bankotsu's face turned red.

"Goddammit Jakotsu! Sit down and shut up!" Bankotsu whispered, glaring at him.

"fine!" Jakotsu sat down crossing his arms scowling like a kid who had his candy taken away.

Kagome laughed at him and stuck her tounge out at him and 'nah nahed'.

"SHUT UP WENCH BEFORE I PULL THAT TOUNGE OU-" Jakotsu stopped when Bankotsu gave him a serious glare as if saying 'i-dare-you-to-finish-it.'

Jakotsu looked away glaring muttering 'evil wench.'

Kagome laughed more and turned away, muttering 'hipocrited fruitloop.'

Bankotsu sighed and looked out the window to see they were at the school 'about damn fucking time, kami that felt like an hour ride.' Bankotsu thought.

'Hmm..that was quick...must of been because of wolf boy and fruitcake...and' Kagome's eyes traveled to Bankotsu looking out the window. He felt someone watching him and looked back at Kagome they gazed at eachother until Kagome blushed and looked away.

Bankotsu smirked 'hm shy are we Kagome?' as the bus stopped. Everyone got off and Bankotsu went behind Kagome and whispered huskly into her ear.

"See ya later Ka-go-me." Bankotsu grinned when Kagome shivered. He walked off the bus along with a moping Jakotsu.

Kagome blushed. 'GOD!! He probally just did that to teese me! Baka Baka baka...I gotta stop blushing or I am going to be mistaken for a tomato", sighing Kagome got out of the bus, looking at her new school.  
People were everywhere, and not to mention the school was huge.

SHIKON HIGH?

Kagome groaned. 'The bus ride was enough drama, I wonder how the ACTUAL first day is going to be like.' Kagome walked up to the door and opened it.

Remembering about everything that happened on the bus ride...even Bankotsu.

"Well let the year of hell begin" Kagome shouted, while walking into her new School.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WELL? was it bad? did it suck? was it ok:( I know I know I made the bus ride to long oh well! Oh and if there are any errors please try to ignore them, or if your going to give me advice please try and not make it sound too bad it'll make me cry CHIBI EYES J/K well...hope you like it and R&R please! Tehe thankies! later-


	2. Savior

**Shikon no drama?**

**Chapter two: Savior**

Kagome entered the school looking around at her new surroundings. Students were rushing to their classes. Some people were demons, some were harmless humans,some very attracting females flirting with boys,a couple was making out near a bathroom. Kagome felt very very small.

'Come on girl! keep your chin held high!' Kagome huffed with determination in her eyes. She walked to towards the office. 'Gotta get my schedual first' Kagome kept walking and was opening the door when suddenly ...

WHAM

Kagome fell on her butt, groaning, she clentched her eyes ignoring the pain in her rear.

"OH! I'm so so sorry I was on my way out I didn't know someone was coming in!"

Kagome opened her eyes staring at a girl no older then her, with dark brown hair held up in a pointytail, wearing the same uniform Kagome had on(DUH) was holding her hand out for her to grab. She pulled her up.

"Again sorry, my name's Sango by the way. What's yours?" Sango smiled.

"I'm Kagome and don't worry about what happened it was just an accident." Kagome chuckled extending her hand to shake. Sango shoke it happily.

"So are you a fressman too Kagome?"

"Yup!" Kagome beamed.

"Oh ok, go get your schedual, while I wait for you ok? It's almost time for class." Sango said as she leaned against a wall.

"Oh yea! ok wait here." Kagome went in the office and saw a female deman with red eyes and her hair held into a bun sitting at her desk sorting threw papers.

"Um could you get me my schedual please miss..." Kagome trailed looking at her nameplate "..Kagura?"

Kagura looked up and nodded. "What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagura nodded and searched threw a folder and took out a paper.

"here." Kagura handed Kagome the Schedual.

"Thank you" kagura just nodded and bagan at her paperwork again.

Kagome ran out of the room and saw Sango where she last was. Kagome went up to Sango and tapped her shoulder. Sango opened her eyes and smiled, snatching the paper away from her. She scanned Kagome's then her's and beamed.

"Cool we have 4 classes together, and the same lunchtime!" Sango smiled handing back her paper.

"Cool! This sounds like a beautiful friendship to me." Kagome smiled, thinking 'Hmm maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

Sango chuckled and nodded "Come one. We don't want to be late."

"Nope, just let me go to my locker and put my stuff away. I'll see you later Sango." Sango nodded and went to her own, while Kagome went to hers.

'hm...126...126..12- ah ha! there it is!' Kagome went to her locker and opened it and put away her backpack taking out her supplies. Kagome slammed her locker and saw her locker partner none other then...

Bankotsu ...

He slammed his own locker and looked and Kagome, wide eyed for a moment, and then grinned.

"Hey there stranger!"

"Hey...yourself."

Bankotsu leaned foraward, a hair away from her ear. He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Wow It's weird how fate brings us together...eh Kaggy?" Bankotsu leaned away and chuckled at her heated face.

"K-kaggy?" Kagome nearly chocked on his nickname for her, as she blushed. He laughed more, making Kagome growl. "who the HELL is Kaggy?!" Kagome glared at him taunting her.

"That's you. Duh!" He grinned.

DUH? Kagome got mad and wanted to wipe the stupid grin off his face, then she got an idea, and smirked.

"Oh yea it is kinda cute...you know what's cuter,...Ban-ban!" Kagome said putting an innocent smile on.

Bankotsu's grin faded and turned into a scowl. "Damn you Kagome."

Kagome laughed seeing her mission complete and walk off to her next class.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome sat in the back by the window, while Mr. Totosai was explaining about the Fudeul Era, but the words soon turned to 'bla bla bla' to Kagome. Sighing heavily and blinking her eyes sleepily. she looked out the window and rested her head on her arms, and soon began closing her eyes to have a peaceful sleep, but she felt a paper ball hit her head making her curse at the damn ball that stopped her sleep. Wait... Ball... must be a note?

She grabbed her the note and openned it. Her eyes widdened at what it said.

wench-  
I'll see you after school.

Kagome looked around the room, thinking it was Jakotsu, duh who else calls her wench, but Kagome didn't notice Jakotsu, Bankotsu or even Sango. Ookay.

Kagome sighed 'screw it! It's probally just some stupid prank.' Kagome threw the note in her desk. 'Now where was I? Oh yea.' Kagome rested her head on her desk, closing her eyes, this time being inturrupted by the bell.

Kagome jerked her head up with a fustrated sigh.  
'KAMI! someone up there hates me!' Kagome pouted, and gathered her things leaving for lunch.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome walked inside the lunchroom, holding her own lunch. Kagome looked at one table to the other. She then noticed a table where Bankotsu and Jakotsu were.

Kagome sneakly walked behind Bankotsu, she looked to Jakotsu across from him about to yell, but stopped when she put her finger against her mouth. She put her hands on Bankotsu's eyes covering them.

"Guess who!" She smiled.

He chuckled. "Hmm...SANTA?"

"nope."

Bankotsu gasped, "i-is that you grandma?"

Kagome let go and pouted. She sat beside him.

"aw don't worry I couldn't forget my little Kags!" He said as he ruffled her hair.

"What? now it's Kags? fine be that way Ban." she said as she grinned.

"Oh well, don't call me Ban-ban and I won't call you Kaggy." Bankotsu shuddered at saying the name 'Ban-ban'.

"YEA! only I can call Bankotsu Ban-ban!" Jakotsu laughed at Kagome and stuck his tounge only to have Bankotsu yank it.

"OUCH! what was that for?" Pouted Jakotsu.

"That goes for you too or I'll spred a rumer that you slept with a woman!" Bankotsu smirked.

Jakotsu paled. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Bankotsu and Kagome laughed at seeing Jakotsu huddled in a corner paler then a vampire.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome walked down the hall and saw Sango at her locker, with a scowl on her face. 'Hm wonder what's wrong with her' Kagome walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

"What the Hell to you want Miro-" Sango turned and saw Kagome with a confused face. Her brow raised.

"Oh sorry Kagome I thought you were this pervert in my class, God he's so annoying, and not to mention the biggest perv in the world. He goes around touching my ass and calling me his 'dear Sango' it makes me sick" Sango screamed walking alongside Kagome out of School.

"Sounds like love to me." Kagome muttered under her breath earning a death glare from Sango.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh..I uh...yea he sounds like a lech to me hehehe." Kagome laughed nerviously under her new friend's wrath.

"Yea I know, oh what's your number? maybe I can call and you can come sleep over sometime?" Sango asked

"Yea that would be great how about friday? and my number is.." Kagome grabbed a piece of paper out of her bookback and wrote her number handing it to Sango, as Sango ripped her own piece of paper having her number. Kagome stuffed it into her pocket.

"Well, Kagome see you tommorow!" Kagome nodded and waved over to her new friend.

"See ya Sango!" Kagome smiled and went walking out of the school area, but before she could leave Kagome heard footsteps behind her. Kagome flinched and stopped she turned around slowly and came face to face with ... no one?

"I could have thought I heard someone there...oh well I'm so paranoid" Kagome kept her glance still back as she walked foward only to colide with something hard? Kagome looked up and saw a smirking Kouga.

Kagome lept back and gasped pointing her shaking finger at him, "It's you! ... KAGA!!"

Kouga growled, "It's Kouga n-not KAGA!! Dammit."

Kagome snorted, "Like I care what your name is, your an arrogant, thick headed jerk!"

Kouga snickered, as he snaked his arm around her waist, squeezing her tightly, "Well love, my mate should at least know my name, don't you think so?"

Kagome gaped at him. Hadn't she made it perfectly clear earlier. Kagome raised her hand to smack that silly grin off but only to have Kouga catch her wrist and squeezed it tightly, sinking his claws in.

Kagome bit her lip, trying hard not to scream...wait she should scream. Kagome opened her mouth ready to scream, but now there was another problem. HE'S KISSING HER!

Kouga pressed his lips against her hoping to shut her up. Blood trickled down her wrist from his claws. Kagome cried into his mouth while he was nibbling, sucking and licking her lips. His tounge snaked into her mouth tasting her.

She tasted a sweet tango taste mixed with a little blood, from all the lip chewing.

'NO NO NO! He's stealing my first kiss! Kami someone help me!' Just as Kagome thought that kouga walked her toward a wall where he pinned her hands above her head with one hand, with his mouth against hers, and his other hand tracing her curves sending shivers of fear down her.

Kagome felt tears grow in her eyes...she, Kagome Higurashi was about to be raped by this asshole! She widened her eyes in rage. 'NO! I won't let that happen...not without a fight!"

Kagome fed up, raised her foot into his shin. Kouga let go of Kagome and howled in pain,clutching his shin. Kagome ran away from Kouga as far as she could but tripped over a rock. Cursing herself of how clumsy she is. She soon heard Kouga running towards her, and tackled her over pinning her to the ground. Kouga had a very pissed expression. What? was he expecting her to let him to do that! Kagome struggled under him. Glaring back at him. Then the unexpected. His hand connected with her face.

Kagome's head jerked to the side. Her cheek was turning from red to a purpleish blue, and even a scratch from his nails, blood trickled down her face. Kagome had tears in her eyes threatning to spill. NO. She wouldn't let them fall, not for his pleasure.

"You bitch! Did you think you could escape! ...Oh and that was also for earlier!" Kouga snickered as he tilted her head to look at him. "Be a good girl and go willingly and I won't be too rough." Kouga grinned, waiting for her to beg for mercy.

Kagome anly glared back tears still building in her eyes, "You'd like that wouldn't you!? Well guess what, the answer is SCREW YOU! I'd rather be beaten then raped by a monster."

Kouga growled and then smirked, "You'd like that wouldn't you, well I shall fulfill your wish my love" Kouga raised his hand ready to stike Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it didn't come. The only thing that came was a yelp from Kouga, being thrown off her. Kagome cracked an eye and saw her night in shining armor Bankotsu giving Kouga a death glare before turning to Kagome. He kneeled down beside her carassing her cheek, his eyes softning. His eyes scanned from her wrists to her purple cheek. Bankotsu turned to where Kouga was only to see him running off. He glared seeing the wolf run with his tail between his legs.

"That fucking bastard! I'll get him next time!" He looked back at kagome smiling, and brought her into his arms, stoking her hair.

"It's alright now Kagome, he's gone now." Bankotsu cooed.

Kagome bit her lip, to supress from crying. 'Oh thank kami.' she blinked and finally let the the tears spill. Nuzzling into Bankotsu's warmth, before fainting in his arms

What a perfect first day...NOT!

OoOoOoOoO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well there's chapter 2 yah! so was this chapter ok? I kinda feel bad for making Kouga all evil :( oh well...well review!! Thanks!!!


	3. Almost

**Shikon no drama?**

**Chapter three: Almost**

"Kagome."

"Kaggy"

"Oi, WENCH!"

Kagome felt someone poking her, and groaned. "Sleep."

"Wake up."

She stired and fluttered her eyes open only to meet a pair of worries blue eyes.

_'Where am I_?'

Kagomed gazed at Bankotsu, then turned to Jakotsu, who had a very annoyed look. 'This must be Ban's room.' Kagome looked around the room to see posters of bands like Three days grace, Drowning pool, Green day. 'Hm he likes rock huh? cool.' she saw a few weapons pinned on the wall, a few Kunai's, and couple worn out swords. 'And he has weapons? What is he some kind of ninja?' Kagome chuckled and looked more around the room and spotted... oh joy.

A box of condems on top of the dresser. Ew.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at Kagome disgusted face. He followered her gaze to see she was looking at his condems and blushed madly.

'Shit. Should've put to those away.'

"I don't use them!!"

"Sure he doesn't." Jakotsu muttered under his breath.

"I didn't ask..."

Bankotsu cleared his throat. He reached for a pack of ice on his counter and put it on Kagome's cheek.

"How's your cheek feel?"

"Sore. Cold. puffy."

Bankotsu chuckled. "S'pose to be"

"Why am I here?"

"Well I didn't know where you lived, soo I brought you to my house."

"Oh...um..thanks for everything Ban" Kagome smiled shyly at Bankotsu, who had on a cocky smile.

"No problem babe"

"What about my thanks??" Jakotsu put his hand on his hips.

"What did you do?" They both asked.

"I got the ice that brother told me to get!"

"Wow thanks! I probally would be dead if you didn't do that for me" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hmp, no need for thanks wench!"

"Whatever. So what happened to Kouga?"

"The bastard ran off but don't worry me and Jakotsu might give him a little visit tommorow at school eh Jak?" Bankotsu turned his attention to Jakotsu who nodded.

"Of course. He's hott maybe I can have a little fun with him, but I don't see why he would wanna EVER rape her" Jakotsu made a disgusted face at Kagome, who glared.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you frooty!"

"The truth hurts dosen't wench, he must've been desperate!"

Bankotsu cleared his throat to get attention. "Let's just not talk about that asshole."

"Whatever."

"Hey Jakotsu don't forget about tonight."

"Oh right! I almost forgot we have to meet th-"

Bankotsu hit him over the head, mouthing 'shut up'

What was that about?

"Meet who?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"OH..uh, meet our...friend. Yeah, our friend, he uh we haven't seen him in a while." Bankotsu laughed nervously.

_'He is a horrible liar_.'

"Mm'kay"

"Soo what's your number? Unless... you want to sleep in my bed with me? I don't mind." Bankotsu wiggled his eyebrows suggestingly.

Kagome glared with a pink tinge on her cheeks. "239-6436!!"

Bankotsu pulled out his cell phone and dialed '239-6436' he threw the phone to Kagome. "There I called for ya."

"Thanks." Kagome put the phone to her ear and heard her mom pick up

'Hello? Higarashi residence. May I ask you's calling?'

"Mom it's me Kagome, I just called to let you know I'm at my new friend's house Bankotsu. Something kinda happened after school, but don't worry I'll be over now ok?"

'Ohh! Kagome did you say your at a boy's house?'

"Yes but he's just my friend."

'Oh Sota! Kagome finally got a boyfriend! Now I'll get my grandchildren!'

"MOM! I told you he is a friend."

'Oh well you come home and tell this Bankotsu, that I want to meet him sometime.'

"OK!"

'Just hurry up and start on those GRANDKIDS! You don't sta-'

"Bye Mom!" Kagome close the phone and threw it to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu put his phone into his pocket. "Your mom sounds weird, I kept hearing something about grandkids..."

Kagome blushed from embaressment. "Yes well she is weird, let's drop it!"

"Okay...,well I guess we'll drop you off now."

"But Aniki! What if we're late?" Jakotsu pouted.

"We won't be, besides we can't let her walk alone. It's almost dark. What if she meets that shithead Kouga?" Bankotsu glared Jakotsu who scowled at Kagome.  
"Ok, so we'll drop you off, I'm sure our 'friend' can wait."

Kagome smiled warmly, jumping up and hugged Bankotsu tightly. "Oh thanks, Ban!"

Bankotsu blushed slightly. "Uh..no problem" He looked down at her and grinned. "You owe me though." Bankotsu leaned down. Kagome blushed, feeling his breath against her lips.

_'Is he gonna kiss me_?'

Jakotsu cleared his throat. They both jumped away from eachother. Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu who shrugged innocently. Kagome looked down, trying to cover her reddened face. Bankotsu and Kagome sighed and walked out of the house. 'What was that about?'Jakotsu raised an eyebrow and followed behind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome entered her house, she peeked out the window seeing them leave in different direction. She slipped off her shoes by the doorway.

"Mom I'm home!"

Kagome's mom was sitting on the couch watching some sope opra.

"Oh no...why did he pick Julie over Gabrilla?!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "I'll...be going to bed now."

"WHY?! Julie is much more better."

Kagome ran upstairs and into her bed room. she slipped off your uniform which had some stains from slipping on the ground. 'Dammit, this needs washing.' She threw it in her laundry basket, and grabbed out a pair of light blue shorts, along with a big black t-shirt.

Kagome calapased on her bed and stared at her ceiling. _'Was he really gonna kiss me? ...Ha! yea right. He was just teasing, that bastard! and damn Kouga I'll be sure to get him in trouble_.' She reached for her lamp and turned it off. She snuggled under the covers. _'I wonder what Ban and Jak are doing...oh well_' Kagome closed her eyes, falling into a soft slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bankotsu sighed. _'Leave it to Jakotsu to ruin everything_!'

"Bankotsu."

silence.

"Aniki?"

"Come on Brother talk to me! You've been quiet the whole time!" Jakotsu pouted.

"Shut up Jak! I'm not in the mood!" Bankotsu pulled a huge helberd onto his shoulder, clutching it tightly, as him and Jakotsu were walking in darkness.

Jakotsu huffed. "Hmp! I said I was sorry! Besides we had to hurry I wasn't about to wait while you and that wench got busy!"

Bankotsu almost stumbled over his own feet, scowling at Jakotsu with his cheeks pink. "We weren't doing anything! I was just...inspecting her face!" Jakotsu chuckled.

"That's a new one! I mean you just met her and you already saved her from Kouga, any other wench and you probally wouldn't give a rats ass!" Jakotsu laughed more at his 'tamato' brother.

"Shut the hell up!! So what if I did!"

"Sure, so you admit it? Cause there ain't nothing to hi-"

"Jakotsu shut it! Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood in from of an old looking house, Boards sticking out of places, with a few windows busted. A leafless tree on the side of the house. A quick breeze filled the eerie silence, making Bankotsu's braid fly in the wind. "We're here..."

_'Who the hell would live here?!_' Bankotsu thought, while looking threw some of the windows, seeing shadows.

Jakotsu shivered. "Aniki lets hurry this place gives me the creeps!"

Bankotsu smirked. "Right, lets hurry and pay out dear 'friend' a visit, so we can get our doh."

Jakotsu grinned and nodded, following his brother into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Soooo there's chapter three! I bet your wondering who there seeing but only I know! There's kinda no point in this one...but don't worry the next chapter will be more better. Hoped you like it, hurry up and R&R ppl! Chow-


	4. Girlfriend?

**Shikon no Drama?**

**Chapter three: Girlfriend?**

The birds chirped happily as the morning sunshine blazed threw the new day. Everything was peacefully quiet. Hitori(I forgot her name,soo I'll call her Hotori) was cooking her usual bacon and eggs. Nothing could ruin this perfect morni-

"AHHHHHHH SOTA!!"

Nevermind. She winced. 'Well Kagome's awake...'

Sota came running down the stairs panting and searhing around for somewhere to hide, he saw his mom and ran under her apron.praying she wouldn't tell Kagome.

Kagome stomped downstairs, soaking wet from head to toe, with her face twisted into a scowl. She searched around and saw her mother, her face darkened "Where is he?" She said in a calm, yet deady voice.

Sota gulped. It's not his fault that she is the most heaviest sleeper known to mankind, that the only thing that could wake her lazy ass up was a bucket of ICE cold water, he was just being a good brother trying to wake his sister up.

Hitori simply smiled, "I don't know dear...but why don't you dry up and get dressed, your bus will be here in 10 minutes."

Kagome gasped, "W-what! Oh god! oh god!" Kagome shrieked then rushed upstairs at the speed of lightning.

Sota crawled out and sighed with relief, "Thanks mom. your a lifesaver!" Hitori smiled warmly.

"Well, you better be getting dressed too." Sota nodded and went to his room, grinning that his mom saved his ass. Like allways.

Kagome finished drying herself, and started blowdrying her hair. "Damn Sota. He's lucky I'm late." Kagome muttered. She turned off her blowdryer and brushed threw her tresses, she took a green rubberband and pulled her hair into a pointytail. She put on her casual lipgloss. She looked up into the mirror and noticed a scatch on her cheek, so she pulled out a bandaid and placed it ever so gently over the scratch. Kagome left her bathroom and into her room, she pulled off her her Pj's and replaced them with her uniform.

She ran downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed toast and jammed it into her mouth, she reached for her milk and drank it in one gulp. Sighing as her stomach was full. "Mor-"

**HONK!**

Kagome washed her hands in the sink and grabbed her lunch on the counter, smacking a kiss on her mothers cheek. She gave Sota a death glare before slipping on her shoes. "Bye mom, grandpa,... brat."

Hitori smiled, "Bye dear!"

Grandpa nodded while still reading his morning paper.

Sota stuck his tounge out.

Kagome ran towards the bus and hoped on. She smiled at the bus driver, only recieving a grunt, she looked out for her friends, but Ban and jak were no where to be seen. Noticing Sango, Kagome smiled and walked over to the sit beside her. "Hey Sango." Sango jumped slightly before smiling at her new friend.

"Hey, how's your morning?"

Kagome smiled, thinking of what she was going to do to her 'sweet' little brother. "Alright I guess... Yours?"

"Could've been better, actually my bro Kohaku was telling me about this girl at his school who, he has a crush on. It was so hilarious seeing him blush, hehe." Kagome nodded, but she really wasn't paying attention. There was so many things running threw Kagome's head from yesterday, but what really preocupied her mind was imagining Bankotsu's soft lips... against hers, his arms wrapped around her petite waist, her's around his neck. Both pulling eachother into a tight embrace. Fingering his long braid that made even girls jealous of. Kagome blushed just thinking of it. Kagome widened her eyes at her thoughts and shook her head.

Baka. We're just friends, and not to mention, I just met him YESTERDAY. Kami and here I am thinking these weird fantasies when he probally doesn't even like me. Hell he might be doing what I'm thinking, but with another girl. 'Get your head outta the gutter, Kagome.'

"Oh and did I forget to mentio-Oi Kagome, are you even listening?" Sango raised an eyebrow as Kagome stared off into space, sighing she grabbed her face to meet hers. Sango gasped and frowned at Kagome's cheek. Kagome shook her head slightly and raised her eyebrows. Whats she looking at- 'Oh...my scratch.' Kagome got out of Sango's grasp sighing, knowing she was going to question her.

"What happened to your cheek, Kags?"

I knew it. But I can't just tell her what happened. Crap think Kagome! Letting another sigh escape her mouth, Kagome replied, "Well...um, I got into a catfight," Sango gasped, "with my cat. hehehe." Kagome sighed in relief, seeing Sango nodding. Hehehe, I'm a great liar!

"Oh, that sucks. Trust me, been there, done that." Sango laughed, remembering her new kitten Kiara, who 's always sratching Sango. On accident, of course.

Kagome smiled, feeling the bus stop. She and Sango walked out. Kagome looked up at the school and glared. I hate this place already.

Sango opened the door and walked off into different directions.

"I'll see ya in class Kags!" Kagome smiled and waved off, walking to her locker.

She got her books and threw her bag inside.

'I wonder why Ban-ban and Jak weren't here... sick? ...nah they seemed fine yesterday. Skipped? Maybe...but Ban said he'd straighten out the Kouga situation for me...oh well.' Sighing in defeat Kagome slammed her locker and went off to class.

OoOoOoO

Kagome sat fustrated, glaring at the 'pop' quiz before her. Kami it's only the second day and this asshole of a teacher gives everyone a freakin quiz!!

Kagome continued giving the paper a death glare, as if hoping it would burn on fire. When suddenly the door opened.

"Yo! Sorry we're late teach." a sleepy voice said. I know that voice. Kagome looked up and saw a very sleepy Bankotsu and Jakotsu talking to Mr. Myoga.

"That's all right my boy. Here take this. Its your pop quiz." Jakotsu groaned.

"pop quiz!? Are you serious?"

Mr. Myoga nodded and handed there tests to them. "Don't worry. It just shows how much you learned from last year. So it should be quite easy for you."

Easy my ass!

They both groaned and took a sit in front of Kagome. Kagome then ripped a piece of notebook paper and began writing on it, before she threw it at Bankotsu's head but suprisingly, he caught it... without even seeing her throw it at him.

I knew he was a ninja...

He looked back at Kagome and raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'what?' Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned with her hands opening a paper.

He also rolled his eyes and turned back, opening it.

-_Why were you late?_

Kagome turned down looking at her last question. She brought up her pencil to write the answer when a paper was tossed to her. She opened it and stifled a giggle or two.

_-I told you we had to see our friend and when we got back...Jak's favoraite sope opra was on so he made me watch it with him...and don't you dare laugh!!_

Kagome wrote back and threw it at him, and of course, who caught it. 'I gotta have him teach me that...'

Bankotsu opened the note and his face blanked.

_-No need to lie Ban-ban, I can understand if you like sope opras. ;)_

He glared at the paper before writing down something and tossing it behind his back.

She sighed with relief, and put her quiz to the side. Looking up to the clock and smiled. Only five minutes left.

Then the note came back, hitting her on the face. He could at least PASS it to me.

_-Hmp, at least I don't mumble random things in my sleep. Like when you passed out, Kaggy. :)_

Kagome widened her eyes and wrote back.

-_WHAT! I did??_

Ban grinned, before throwing back at her.

_-Yup...and you said some interesting things. Something about me too_...

Bankotsu smirked, as she threw it back.

_-REALLY? what did I say??_

He wrote back and turned around, passing it to her.

_-That for me to know and you to find out Kags ;)_

Kagome Gasped, 'How embarassing...' before she could write anything the bell rang, and Mr. Myoga bagan collecting the tests.

"Come on brother! Or eles there will be a Huge line in lunch!" Jakotsu screamed, before running out.

Bankotsu got up and turned to Kagome grinning madly, giving her a wink. Grinning as a pink tinge was on her cheeks.

When Bankotsu got out he let the laughter he's been holding in, out. Truth was she never said anything in her sleep, but he wanted her to be freaked out all day over it. Hehe. He loved teasing her it was just to much fun.

Grinning, Bankotsu happily followed Jakotsu to lunch.

OoOoOoO

Kagome entered the lunchroom. She walked over to where Ban and Jak were sitting and sat down, opening her lunch. Mmmmm, Pbj sandwitch!!

Jakotsu had his head in his hands, with a goofy smile on his face. He daydreamly sighed, "Inuyasha."

"Jakotsu...shut up." Bankotsu was poking his food, with a bored expression.

Jakotsu came out of la-la land and pouted, "But Ban! Inuyasha is sooo hott!!...oh, I think he might even be the 'one'"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he was still poking his fork into a meatball, that looked more like a hairball. "You said that about the last guy...in fact you said that about every 'hot' guy you meet, besides he has a girlfriend, baka."

Jakotsu huffed, "Yea I know, Kinky-hoe! Don't worry cause" He grinned, "...once you go Jak...you can't go back!" Kagome giggled and muttered a 'Lame.' Bankotsu stared at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Jakotsu...never, I repeat, never say that around me in public again." Jakotsu just 'hmp-ed' and went back to daydreaming, while Bankotsu went back to poking.

Kagome giggled. 'Are they always like this?' She took out her coke, and was gulping it down when, a loud shriek could be heard, and a girl with blond hair, green eyes approached the table, She looked at Ban and let another girly shriek come out. Jakotsu and Kagome covered their ears.

"Oh my gosh! Baby I missed you!" Bankotsu looked at her and his eyes widened. 'Oh shit!' She giggled and sat in his lap, while wrapping his arms around bankotsu neck.

There was an akward silence until Bankotsu broke it.

"Uhh...hey...?" She giggled and kissed his cheek. Kagome widened her eyes. Who the hell is this girl? Does she go on every guy's lap and smother him!?!?

"Duh! It's me Jennifer! You know..." She paused to smack a couple more smotches on his cheek and neck. "Girlfriend."

Kagome spat her pop out, she felt a pain in her chest as she looked to Bankotsu, with a confused face. "G-girlfriend?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** HA! Cliffies are soo evil :3 I was just gonna make some fan girls for him but **Kakurine IL** gave me the idea of making him a cough 'girlfriend' cough. Besides adds way more drama and this is shikon no DRAMA sooo its perfect! I wonder what Kag is gonna think of all this! Anyways please give me more reviews ppl! It makes me feel super special that people take the time to write something about my story and the more happy I am the more faster I update...soooo THANKS REVIEWERS! gives each reviewer raman"(who doesn't love raman!?) :3 Later-


	5. Jealous

**Shikon no drama?**

**Chapter five: Jealousy**

Kagome knew this feeling very well. She only felt this way when one of her friends would have something she wanted, or one of the times when her and Souta would fight, her mother would take his side, but only now it felt like a thousand needles. It was jealousy.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at his so called 'girlfriend' more like ex-girlfriend. He glanced from Jakotsu's amused face to Kagome's confused one. "Uh ... Jennifer?"

"Yes babes?" She wiggled around on his lap, 'accidentally' bumbing up against his sensitive area. He pushed her off ammediently, making her fall on the flour.

"Listen. Your not my girlfriend. You WERE my girlfriend, until I broke it off. I told you I didn't have time for a girlfriend, remember?" He folded his arms and looked at her as she got up off the floor, giggling.

"Now Ban, I knew you didn't mean it, remember all those sweet things you said to me?" She cocked her head to the side, attemting to be 'cute' but Bankotsu found it the opposite of cute.

Damn she obiously doesn't understand the meaning of NO!

Kagome felr more confused, and leaned towards Jakotsu who was laughing his ass off at the scene.

"Jakotsu, do you know her?" Jakotsu nodded, wiping a tear out of his eyes from laughing too much.

"Yea, that wench used to be his girlfriend. Truth is Ban never really liked her, hell he never liked any of his girlfriends, turns out the bitch was possesive and jealous, of course Ban has to be the pants in the relationship, so he dumped her. I guess her airheaded brain couldn't understand that so she still thought she's his whore." Jakotsu said boredly, exaiming his nails. Kagome 'oh'ed.

Bankotsu furrowed his eyebrows, rumbing his temples, desperatally trying to calm his ass down. "Yes, I did mean it! Your a pretty,...smart" Jakotsu snorted. "girl, so I'm sure you could find someone else."

Jennifer smiled, before wrapping her arms around Bankotsu's neck. "No thanks, no one is as sexy as you Ban." She purred.

Kagome's eye twitched. 'Doesn't she understand that he doesn't want her!?'

"Jennifer you can't be my girlfriend, because..." Bankotsu looked from Jakotsu to Kagome, his eyes widened for a few seconds and smiled innocently at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes as if saying, what-are-you-thinking. "-because I already have a girlfriend."

Jennifer let go of him and glared, "Who??" He walked away from her and towards Kagome. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he leaned towards her whispering into her ear.

"Play along please." She looked at him for a while, before nodding slowly.

"What!? Why the hell is that stupid, little girl your girlfriend?? I bet she has never even been kissed!?" Jennifer glared at Kagome while Bankotsu narrowed his eyes dangeriously at Jennifer. He really hated this bitch, first she comes back out of no where, jumping on his lap kissing him, then she makes him even more fustrated, and now he insults Kagome. Before he could protest, Kagome replied.

"Shut up Jennifer. First you don't even know me, so don't go saying stupid crap that your puny brain couldn't possibly understand. Second Ban obiously doesn't want anything to do with you, or else if he did we wouldn't be having this conversation. Third, who the hell are you calling little? Your probally only a year or two older. Now that you see your unwanted here go back to your posse of bimbos." Kagome said cooly, not noticing Bankotsu pulling her more towards him.

Jennifer glared at Kagome before glancing towards Bankotsu, laughing bitterly, "Whatever...well when your done playing dolls with little girls, you can come have some fun with a real woman." She looked at Bankotsu seductivily, casting him wink, before walking away. Jakotsu made gagging sounds as she left.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome suprised for a minute, until grinning. He leaned down whispering, "Thanks Kaggy, I should really keep you around more often." He gently kissed her smoothe cheek showing a sign of affection, smiling as her cheeks turned rosey, before taking his arm back and leaving to throw his food away.

Kagome's face heated. He had such soft lips, she couldn't help but wonder if one day those soft lips of his would ever touch her's.

OoOoOoO

Kagome hoped off the bus, muttering a 'goodbye' to the bus driver who ignored her. She walked to her front door, hearing the bus leave and fished for her keys. She pulled them out and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" She slipped off her shoes lazily.Then walked to the kitchen, instantly noticing the note on the fridge. She pulled it off then began reading it.

Kagome-

My sister called saying that she was going to have a baby, she wanted me to be there for her so I won't be back until Friday. Grandpa won't be home either. He went to visit his old friend Keade, so that only leaves you and Souta. So I want no rough-housing from you two. I left some dinner for you and your brother, make some instant ramen if you run out dear.

Mom-

P.S If you have any boyfriends over use protection. ;)

Kagome stared at the note blankily before putting it on the counter and wandering threw the fridge. She pulled out a coke, and closed the door. "Hm. I wonder where Sou-" Before she could finish, Souta came in with a goofy grin, he took off his shoes and sat down on the couch. Sighing.

Kagome sat next to him, clicking on the t.v with the remote, and opening her pop. "Mom's gonna be gone for three days, and grandpa is gonna be gone with his friend." She said boredly. He sighed dreamily mummering a 'Hm'

Kagome looked at him, staring off into space. "Whats up with you?" Souta looked at her and blushed.

Stuttering, "W-well, I have a girlfriend, a-and I, I mean we...kissed...on the lips" Kagome looked suprised down at him.

She was speechless, maybe even ... jealous. Sure she was happy for him, but he has a girlfriend and got his first lip kiss and he's only eight! She was kissed the first time by a bastard who was going to rape her. She never even had a boyfriend. She couldn't say she was Bankotsu's girlfriend, because he only did that to get Jennifer off his back. Yup the feeling was back, she was envious and jealous of her kid brother. How lame could she be...

"Oh, that's g-great, Souta." Her voice attemted to sound cheery. He only blushed madly, sending her a shy smile. She would be happy for him, or at least try. She smiled weakily, before turning back to the t.v.

Suddenly the phone was ringing, making Kagome fall off the couch. "I'll get it!" She ran towards the phone, picking it up.

"Hello, Higarashi residence, who's calling?" The voice chuckled softly at Kagome.

"No need to be so formal Kags, it's me Sango." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, whats up?"

"Well, I was calling to ask if you'd like to go with me to this new teen club, they just opened but everyone's going. Miroku is gonna drive us there, and I don't wanna be with him alone. So could you? It'll be fun."

It would be nice to go to a club, she never went to one before and she could get to know Sango some more, even meet this Miroku, Sango's in love with. It couldn't hurt, besides, this is the best time to go. Kagome bit her lip, making her decision.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Great! Me and Miroku will come by at eight, and when we get there we should be back around eleven."

Kagome smiled, "Sure no problem."

"Okay see ya at eight." Kagome said her goodbye, before turning the phone off and left back to the living room.

"Yo, Souta I'm going out with my friend, I'll be back later. Do you think your big enough to take care of yourself?" Kagome raised a brow as Souta huffed.

"Of course! I am almost nine remember?" Souta said proudly as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I'll make you some ramen before I go, k?" Souta nodded, not breaking his gaze from the television, as Kagome heated some water up.

Kagome had no idea why, but she had this weird gut feeling like something bad was gonna happen. In fact, it was the same feeling she got before her father got into a car crash.

OoOoOoO

Bankotsu was laying on his bed, gazing out of the window. He was thinking about Kagome.

How does he feel about her? Sure he just met her but he feels as if he known her his whole life. Maybe it was her eyes that drawn him to her. She had eyes that you could stare into without noticing anything. Hell, even if her top was off he wouldn't be able to look away from her eyes. So full of innocence, and purity, and even sadness, if you look hard enough.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, 'What's wrong with me?' He shook away all his thought of the ravan haired girl.

"OI, BAN!!" Jakotsu screamed at the top of his lungs making Bankotsu groan.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"GET DOWN HERE!"

"WHY?"

"JUST COME HERE! i'M TIRED OF YELLING!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, his brother gave him the biggest migrane only he could give anyone. He left his room and into the living room. "What the hell do you w-" Bankotsu stopped speaking as he saw his other brother Renkotsu sitting down. "Hey, Renkotsu..."

"Hello Bankotsu, I bet you know why I'm here." Renkotsu said taking a sip of his tea. Bankotsu nodded seriously, before jumping onto the couch.

"So what's it this time?"

"Well, I actually don't know, I spoke with him on the phone, and he didn't give me any detail, fuck, not even a name."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "How the fuck are we saposed to do the task if we don't even have a name?!" Jakotsu folded his arms nodding.

Renkotsu rubbed his temples, "Actually, he wants to speak about it with you and Jakotsu."

"Where, oh and what's he look like?He is hot?" Jakotsu said adding a grin.

Bankotsu hit him over the head, "Where?"

Renkotsu sat his teacup down, "I think he said at some stupid new club, I guess so it won't add any distractions, or whatever..."

"Strip club!?" Bankotsu asked happily.

"EW! Unless it's a gay strip club you can count me out " Jakotsu pouted.

"No! you idiots! It's a NORMAL club!" Renkotsu explained.

"Club?! Thats soo cool!" Jakotsu squealed.

"Hell yea! It beats a crappy old house anyday!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he high-fived Jakotsu. Renkotsu rolled his eyes at both of his brother's childish behaivior, secretly wondering if they were even related to him.

Bankotsu looked back at Renkotsu rasing an eyebrow, "Oh, do you even know the name of our client??"

Renkotsu nodded, taking another sip of his green tea, "Naraku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! There's chapter 5! Not really nothing to explain about this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be more longer and will difinitally be more interesting. sooo yea, R&R!! Thankies!


	6. first kiss

**Shikon no drama? **

**Chapter six: First kiss**

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a slim black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly, with only one sholder strap revealing her sunkissed shoulder, and white words that read 'Sweetheart! falling in love' on the bottom. Along with tight dark blue jeans, and black converses matching her shirt. She applied her lip gloss, and eyeliner, not wanting too much make-up on. Her hair was lift down unruly as usual.

She smiled, when she heard the bell ring. She double checked herself, before rushing towards the door. She opened the door, and smiled at Sango. She had on a plain pink shirt that tied around her neck showing a V-cut, with a black skirt, revealing her long slim legs that led to her ankle length black boots. She had her hair in a lower pointytail. She also had on lip gloss and eyeliner, along with mascarra. "Wow, Sango you look great! I'm suprised you don't have a boyfriend yet." Kagome winked, as she nudged Sango, who in return blushed lightly. "Although there's always that Miroku guy." Kagome giggled as Sango's blush ten-folded.

"My, it thrills me to know that two, lovely ladies are speaking in admiration about me." spoke a voice from behind. There was a guy who was probally two years older. He had his hair pulled up into a small pointytail. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt, and his dark blue cargo pants. He offered Sango a charming smile, before glancing at Kagome,

"Hello, I'm Miroku." He reached out his hand.

"I'm Kagome." She shook his hand, and smiled. 'He's not so bad.' She thought too soon. His hand was stoking her backside.

SMACK!

Kagome and Sango glared at Miroku who had a handprint on each cheek. He pouted, at Sango.

"Why did you hit me too?" Sango scowled at Miroku who by now shrinked.

"Lech." She and Kagome stomped to his car, as Miroku sighed before entering. Kagome sat in the back seat, where Sango was in the passenger side. She gazed out the window, seeing all the street lights turning on. She rested her head on the window, letting out a content sigh. It was nice and quite, unfortuntly Sango broke the silence.

"Soo, Kags do you have a boyfriend?" Sango asked with interest, she didn't really know much about Kagome. So now was a time to start.

Kagome bit back an annoyed sigh and said with fake enthusiasm, "Nope, single and lovin' it." Yeah right.

"Then who are those two guys your hanging around? Hm?" Sango arched an eyebrow.

"There just my friends. Like you and MIROKU. Can't a girl hang out with a boy without having him be your lover. Geez Sango what do you take me for?" Kagome chuckled. Sango scratched the back of her head, slightly embarressed. While Miroku laughed. Kagome glanced towards the window again and saw a building with bright lights gleaming from inside, people were walking in. So this is it?

Miroku parked his car, and turned the ignition off. Sango and Kagome stepped out of the car and began walking to the club. The man in the front of the building, glanced from Miroku, to Sango and Kagome, then nodded. "Have fun."

"Will do." Said Kagome. When they were inside, Kagome stared in awe. There were tons of people dancing, lights everywhere, even drinks! She grinned and looked back to Sango and Miroku, erm, were. She looked around and saw them grinding up eachother. They don't like eachother. yeah right!

She didn't really feel like dancing so she walked to where they were serving drinks. She looked at the bartender, smiling lightly. "Just a coke please." The bartender smiled as he slid a coke to her. She in return laid the money for it and walked away.

It was hard to walk around freely without people bumbing into you. She slipped past the crowd and sat down, as she exaimed her surroundings.

She giggled, seeing Miroku and Sango. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. She wondered if there was someone out there for her.

She had her whole life to figure that out.

She took the last sip of her coke and got up to throw it away. She tried not to hit anyone, but miserably failed as she got knocked down by someone. Making them spill his drink on his shirt. "Kami! That was my favorate shirt!! You bi-" He stopped talking as he realised who he bumbed into. "K-kagome!?" He felt his mouth go dry, he never seen her in anything other then her uniform. She looked beautiful. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Kagome looked up and gasped, "Bankotsu?" He pulled her onto her feet with one hand. She also observed him. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans, a dark blueish purple loose shirt that had a little stain from his beer, with his black converse, and of course his traditional braid. His cloths were casual, but he still looked hot.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curious.

"Uh, well my friends wanted me to come...what are you doing here?" She arched an eyebrow at him, as he bit his lip looking around nerviously.

"U-um, just came to c-check it out." He stammered. Kagome looked at him funny, making him more nervous. "What!?" He asked, glancing back.

"What's wrong with you?" He was acting weird, and why does he keep looking around. Is he looking for someone?

"Nothing's wrong." He said as he took another glance back.

"Who are you looking for?" She cocked her head to the side to glance where he was looking.

"J-jakotsu."

"He's here too?"

"Yea ... I'm gonna go look for him, stay here." With that said, he ran back into the crowd, leaving a baffled Kagome.

OoOoOoO

Bankotsu ran past people, bumbing into some, they cursed him but he only flipped them off. He didn't care. He had to find Jakotsu. He glanced back and forth until he spotted his brother flirting with some poor guy. AHA!

He ran up to Jakotsu. "So, you've ever been with a guy before?" He heard Jakotsu whisper seducingly to the male, who's face was paled. Bankotsu rolled his eyes before tapping Jak's shoulder.

"Jakotsu!" He shouted making him turn glaring at his older brother.

"What?!" Jakotsu shouted back. 'He always does this to me!' Bankotsu glared back.

"We got a little problem." He screamed over the loud music, he was suprised his eardrums didn't pop yet.

"YOU DEAL WITH IT!" Jakotsu said, glancing back, "Now where was I-" Seeing his prey gone, he turned back to Ban. "Great he got away! Can't you see I was trying to score!" Jakotsu pouted, making Bankotsu give him a look saying Does-It-Look-Like-I-Care?

"Well, you got better things to do! By the way Kagome's here!" Bankotsu folded his arms, and raised his brow, "Did you even see Naraku yet?" He said as Jakotsu shook his head. He chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Super."

"He should be here, but I haven't seen him yet." Jakotsu shrugged lazily, attemting to avoid his brother's annoyed gaze.

"Yea ... Cause you were to fucking busy flirting around instead of simply looking for Naraku, who was paying a LOT of money just for one fucking job right?" Bankotsu's voice was suprisingly calm, but filled with venon. "Oh, and now Kagome is here! How fucking great is that? What are the odds of her being here? Super, just fucking super!" Jakotsu shrugged, not wanting to anger Ban anymore then he was. Sure Bankotsu's playful and relaxed, but once you get him off. Man, He'd hate to be that person. Jakotsu knew from ... past experiences.

"Well, go look for Naraku, while I go distract Kagome." Bankotsu instructed. Jakotsu still sat there. Growing impatiant Bankotsu grabbed him from the hair and tossed him up. Getting a hiss from Jakotsu, who massaged his hurting scalp.

Jakotsu scowled, and turned around. Muttering, "Oh yea, HE gets to score." Bankotsu simply rolled his eyes for the hundreth time that day, as he ran back to Kagome.

OoOoOoO

Kagome was beyond confused. Why was Bankotsu and Jakotsu here? He sounded really starled too. What's going on? And where is Sango and Miroku?

Suddenly a little voice in Kagome's head spoke, 'Geez Kag no need to be suspicious. You should be glad your boyfriend is here!' The voice chuckled.

'WHAT! Who are you? ... and no he's not!'

'I'm your concious duh! And yes he is.'

'No he's not!'

'Aw come on! You know you dream of him naked, on top of you, ravishing you, moaning your name.' Kagome swore she could hear a smirk.

'SHUT UP!'

'OH KAGOME!' The voice moaned, mimicing Bankotsu's voice.

Kagome felt her face heat up, imagining impure thoughts, "SHUT UP!" She screamed, only to have the voice snicker at her, and earning wierd looks from people.

"Uh, Kagome ... who are you talking to?" Kagome bit her lip, blushing as she saw the same boy she was thinking of. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Could this get anymore akward!?

"Uh-I-um-well-" She stammered under his gaze, which wasn't helping the poor girl's embaressment. She laughed nervously, "Did you find Jakotsu?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

He chuckled at her embaressment. He couldn't help but think of how adorable she is whenever she blushed. "Yea, but he has to do something, he's probally with some guy right now." She giggled, "That sounds like him." She went over to a table and took a sit, Bankotsu joining her.

"Yup. So you said you were with your friends. How come your all alone?" He raised an eyebrow as she chuckled at the thought.

"Oh, once we came in they ditched me to go dance with eachother. I saw them a while ago, but I can't see where they are, what with all the people..." He looked at her, feeling a tinge of pity for her. How could they leave her alone? Some friends they are! Kagome must have read his thoughts because she simply gave him a smile of reasurance.

"I'm not lonely or anything-" Another adorable blush graced her cheeks, "Because your here now, right?" She smiled sweetly. He felt his stomach go in knots just from her smile.

'She's so cute.' He could feel his face heat. He stood up, and turned his back on her, desperatly trying to hide his blush from her.

He's had lot's of girlfriends, they had bodies like super models, wealthy, and were experienced. They told him that they loved him, but felt nothing for them. He could care less when they cried when he told them it was finished. He didn't care for them. His heart was made of stone. They were simply bedwarmers. But ...

Here this girl was, Kagome. He thought she was cute, and adorable. He never refered to women as 'cute' it was either hot, or sexy. Yet she was the first who made him blush. Fuck. What was happening to him? 'Kagome what are you doing to me?'

Her smiled faded, as he didn't say anything. She looked down at the floor, expecting him to leave. Instead she felt his callased hand grab hers, pulling her gently out of her sit.

"Kagome, come dance with me?" His face was blank, but his eyes were pleading her.

She smiled at this and nodded, blushing(she does that a lot!) as he pulled her onto the dance floor. A slow song was coming on. How ironic.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist, she attached her arms around his neck. They swayed side to side at the song. Kagome had her head down, not daring to look at his heated gaze.

That didn't stop him as he hooked his fingers on her chin, bringing her face to meet his. He stared at her before smiling. "Kagome." He cooed. He looked from her eyes to her lips. Those lucious lips were begging for him to caress them with his own. To taste them. He watched as she licked her lips, innocently teasing him more.

Kagome felt more nervous from how he was looking at her. His eyes were clouded with lust, need, and longing. He was looking at her ... lips?

"Bankotsu?" She said in more of a whisper. Silence was the only answer she got.

He leaned down, tilting his head to the side for better access. He could feel her breathe tickling his lips, making it more intoxicating. Was it the beer or her?

She widen her eyes of how close his lips were, not to mention his grasp on her waist got tighter. He was going to kiss her. She unconciously closed her eyes shut. He closed his also, brushing his lips against hers. Then pressed them against hers gently, a shock of electricity ran threw them both. Before she had time to react, she felt his rough tounge lick her bottom lip, begging for entrence. She shyly opened her mouth, letting his tounge explore her carvern. He brushed his tounge against hers, recieving a moan from her. 'Fuck. She tastes good, kinda like strawberries.' His hand brushed up against her breast, causing another throaty moan. He wanted more of her. No, he NEEDED more of her. He imagined her naked small body under his, screaming his name. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking of it. He groaned as he unconciously grinded his lower body against hers, making her gasp from feeling how ... erm ... 'excited' he was. If she were a demon she could probabally smell his arousal a mile away.

They broke apart, grasping for air. They are humans after all. Bankotsu laid his forehead on hers. He observed as she panted lightly, her face flushed, her lips swollen from him. Her eyes were filled with desire, wanting more. He couldn't help but swell with pride from his handywork.

He kissed her smooth forehead before he stroked her raven hair, loving how soft it felt. She only smiled shyly, as she opened his hand and slipped in his ... rubberband?

Somehow during their heated moment, she untied his braid. Thus making his braid come out, having his long locks spread out. He blinked at her confused, before he chuckled. "Kagome" He cooed, sending shivers threw her. "You like my hair, huh?" he arched a brow, amused as she reddened.

Kagome giggled nervously, before snuggling into his chest. "Yup."

"I don't blame ya." He said proudly, causing another giggle from the girl in his arms. 'She's so cute.' He stoked her hair again. Pulling her more to her chest, if that were even possible. The moment felt so right, he didn't want it to end.

Then a thought came to his head. His eyes widen in realisation. He forgot all about it.

Fuck. Naraku!

OoOoOoO

Naraku sat down in his chair, waiting as patiantingly as he could. He drummed his cold fingers on his armrest. "Where is he?" He asked calmly.

Jakotsu gave him a nervous glance, before reaching for his cell. This Naraku was creepy. He's a hanyou, with blood red eyes, his wavy hair tied up halfway. He seemed cold and untrusting. 'I wonder if he can be trusted...' Jakotsu pulled it out, dialing Ban's number. "Hold on." He reasured Naraku, who was getting restless. Than a voice answered.

'Hello?'

"BAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bankotsu shushed him, only getting him more angry.

'Sorry, I lost track of time. Where are you?'

"I'm outside of the club, in the back. Hurry Naraku's getting impatiant!!" Jakotsu shouted.

'Okay, I'll be there!' With that he hung up.

Jakotsu sat back down, fiddling with his fingers as Naraku narrowed his eyes at him. "He's coming." He whistled a tune trying to get back the akward silence. DAMN ANIKI! He always does this to me!

He let out an exhausted sigh. 'Hurry up brother.'

OoOoOoO

Bankotsu silently cursed himself. He let Kagome intoxicate him. 'Damn fucking harmones!' He looked at Kagome's confused look, her slender brow raised, her lip sticking out slightly looking like a pout. Oh great she's doing it again, without even knowing. Damn it nows now the time!

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Jak." He carrassed her smooth cheek, "I gotta go Kaggy." He leaned down and kissed her , this time it was short but sweet. "Gomen." He mummered against her lips, licking her lips flavoring her taste.

She smiled, and tore apart, "Its okay, I have to look for Miroku and Sango anyway." he nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"See you tommorow. Kaggy." He smiled opologetingly.

"Hai, Ban-ban." He grinned, winking before he ran away from her. Again.

With a sigh, she walked away. Looking around desperataly for Sango. It was getting late, 10:54 p.m to be exact. She had to be home, there was school tommorow and she did not wanna be cranky from not enough sleep. They wouldn't leave without her would they? She bit her lip. Would they?

As if on cue, she heard Sango's worried voice calling out for her. Thank Kami. Relief washed over her as she yelled "Over here!"

Sango looked back at Kagome and grinned, she ran over to her friend, having a guilty face. "Kagome. Sorry I kinda ... ditched you." She felt horrible leaving Kagome all alone when she asked her to come, possibly to learn more about her, but instead her and Miroku made out.

Kagome chuckled at Sango's state. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were slightly out of place. Then Miroku poped out of no where, looking at Kagome quilty also. "Hello Kagome, sorry for leaving you, me and my dear Sango were getting to know eachother." He looked at Sango, winking, "Right Sango?" She only blushed and glared at him.

Kagome laughed more at the two. She glanced at Sango and grinned, "I thought he was a lech." Kagome giggled, before turning to leave the exit, with a blushing Sango and a grinning Miroku not to far behind.

OoOoOoO

Bankotsu finally made it outside to see a fidgeting Jakotsu and an annoyed Naraku, who by now was banging on his armrest.

Jakotsu felt so happy to see his brother, but was suprised to see his braid out, making his hair messed up slightly. He arched an eyebrow. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly, remembering this was no time. He would definitly ask later.

Bankotsu took a sit nect to Jakotsu, and never broke eye contact with Naraku. "So, what is it you want with us?"

Naraku finally stoped banging his armrest, much to Jakotsu's relief, "I hired you to get rid of a women."

Jakotsu snorted, "Thats it!? A woman?" He asked with much disgust.

"Jak shut it. Where's the money?" Bankotsu folded his arms, as Naraku smirked.

"Here." He handed Bankotsu a bundle of money. Jakotsu whistled, while Bankotsu grinned.

"I expect you do a good job, make it look like an accident." Naraku instructed. Bankotsu nodded, stuffing the money in his pants pocket. "Oh and she has two children, get rid of them too and I'll double the pay."

Bankotsu bit his lip, he usually would never kill a child, but twice the money! Fuck. He let out a heavy sigh, as he narrowed his eyes at Naraku. He didn't like this guy, but he sure was paying a lot.

"Fine! Can I at least get the fucking name of the woman." He glared at him, taking an instant dislike to him.

Naraku grinned and fished threw his jacket, pulling out a picture of a woman, who was at least in her early forties, short dark brown curly hair. He tossed Bankotsu the picture in an instant. He caught it easily, exaiming the picture he looked at him and nodded.

"Hitori, Hitori Higarashi." He grinned evily.

Bankotu's eyes widen at her last name. Kagome had that last name. Could it be ... Nah! There are other Higarashi's out there. Couldn't be ...

"I'll give you two weeks the latest." After that Naraku left.

OoOoOoO

Kagome gave Sango a quick hug, and looked suspiciously at Miroku, who was wiggled his arms around for a hug she, only waved, and ran inside.

She itched her hands on the wall desperetaly trying to find the light switch, switching it on she took off her shoes and yawned. Tonight was a long night. She turned off the light and ran upstair. She caught a glance in Souta's room, seeing him snoring. She supressed a giggle and walked in her room.

Another yawn escaped her mouth. "Whew I'm beat." She took off her shirt, and slipped off her pants. She put on a big t-shirt and laid down on her comfy bed. She smiled as she traced her lips, she fluttered her eyes shut, unaware of the events to take place tommorow

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 6! Yah! Well I don't know if their kiss came out as I planned but its a start right!? Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Thankies!! 

Bankotsu: Geez your author notes suck!

BerryBlossom: Shut up! Or-

Bankotsu: grin Or what?

BerryBlossom: Smirks Or I'll make you gay and hook up with Jakotsu!

Bankotsu: Oo NANI!? Gulp thats soooooo wrong!!

BerryBlossom: Well I've seen it in other fanfics.

Bankotsu: Pales I'll be good.

BerryBlossom: Spectacular. You know what to do.

Bankotsu: Grunts read and review this crazy bitch's chapter! Happy?


	7. HIS Kagome

**Shikon no drama?**

**Chapter one: His Kagome**

Bankotsu lazily flipped threw channels on his televsion. He stopped at his favorate Opera 'The loveless' He grinned and nestled into his blankets. Ever since Jakotsu wined for him to watch it with him, he loved it. Of course he wouldn't let anyone know that...

On the T.V a woman with curly brown hair was glaring at a man.

'How could you two-time me Greg?'

He gave her a pleading look, 'You know I would never do that to you my dear.' He said as he smoothed her hair.

'Don't lie to me!' She slapped him, leaving Greg wide eyed. 'I saw you with Melissa, you two timer!' She turned her back at him, and started walking away. Before she left, she said, 'I'll have people come for my things, Goodbye Greg.'

Bankotsu laughed, "HA! Someone got Owned!" He said smugly.

Before he could watch his reaction, Jakotsu came barging in. "Brother, we need t-" He looked at the T.V then back at Ban, grinning madly as Bankotsu struggled to switch the channel, "Were you watching what I th-"

He got inturupted by a pillow thrown at his face. Hard.

"Shut up! I was not watching that goofy show!" He scoffed, his face flushed from embaressment.

Jakotsu smirked, raising his brow. "Oh yea? Since when do YOU watch the news?" He pointed his thumb at the T.V.

Bankotsu quickly switched the T.V off, his face twisted into a scowl. "If you came in just to question what I watch, then just leave!" His anger rising, watching Jakotsu grin at him. 'He's probabaly gonna blackmail me later.'

Jakotsu raised his arms, as if under arrest. "Calm down. Calm down. I actually came to ask you something else."

Bankotsu released a groan, "You know I don't like being questioned." He said sternly.

Jakotsu ploped down on Bankotsu's king-sized bed, ignoring his comment, "Well, what were you doing when I called you at the club before?" He asked curiously.

His face heated up at remembering His and Kagome's steamy moment. He could still remember her lucious lips smothered against his, her taste, her intoxicated scent. Not to mention her moans were music to his ears. He swore he died and gone to heaven. Just the thought made his member painfully hard.

"I had to distract K-Kagome remember?" He asked, his cheeks were tinted a light pink.

Jakotsu gaped at his brother's expression, "You fucked her, didn't you?" His eyes narrowed.

"I did not! What makes you think that?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and glared at Bankotsu, "Then why the hell was your braid out!? You never, I repeat, NEVER undo your braid! Let alone, let anyone touch it." He crossed his arms, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Bankotsu snorted, "Gee sorry mother, I promise never to sneak a cookie before dinner!"

"Shut up! Did you pop her cherry or not?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu growled and smacked him over his head. "No I did not... POP her cherry!" 'Although I'd like too...' "And my hair was out because I felt like it! You got a problem with that Jak! Now either change the subject or get the hell out!" He roared, you could practally see his vein throbbing.

"Fine!" Jakotsu pouted, while clutching his head that probabaly had tons of bruises from his dear brother. 'Is this what they call brotherly love!?'

"Good."

Jakotsu suddenly had twinkles in his eyes, "Have you seen what Inuyasha was wearing yesterday? Sometimes I just wanna bend him over and-"

"OUT!" Bankotsu screamed while pushing him out of his room, slamming the door in his face.

"SO RUDE!" Jakotsu yelled threw the door, before stomping off.

"I don't care." Bankotsu locked the door and fingered his braid.

Looking down he noticed his throbbing length still hadn't gone down from all the talking of 'Poping Kagome's cherry.' He groaned in sexual frustation and walked into his bathroom to take a VERY COLD shower.

OoOoOoO

Kagome trudged her way to school tiredly. That's what staying up late at a club does to you, also the fact that she missed the bus. "Stupid Souta. One day I expect him to wake me up and he doesn't." She muttered coldly.

Looking ahead she noticed the school and ran straight to the door with little energy she had.

Her hand twisted the nob, pushing the over-sized door open. Once inside she walked her way up the stairs and in front of homeroom. She pushed it open slowly, so wouldn't disturb the class.

Her head peeked inside and saw that everyone was doing their work, she also noticed Bankotsu and Jakotsu were attending this class as well. Jakotsu was holding up a pocket mirror while combing threw his hair. 'That guy is soo annoying but... life would be so boring without him, heh.' She shook her head with a smile emplastered on her face. Looking next to him she saw Bankotsu boredily looking out the window, as he played with his braid. Immedaintly a blush made it's way on her face.

The kiss.

'It may not have been a big deal for him but it was for me.' Kagome continued secretly gazing at his god-like face. That is until his eyes crashed with hers. She noticed a smile graced his face. Not a smirk, or a grin but a genuine smile, she couldn't help but smile at that, but she broke the gaze and went inside.

"Ahem." She slipped Mr. Totosai a tardy pass. "Sorry I'm late. It's just that I woke up l-"

"Don't worry about it dear. Take a seat." He smiled and nodded for her to sit. She obliged and sat next to Bankotsu.

She looked at the corner of her eye and saw him looking at her still smiling.

"Kaggy." He whispered making her turn her full attention on him. "This class is almost over... and me and Jak are gonna skip. Wanna come?" He asked.

She bit her lip in hesitation. 'Mom would kill me if she knew I was skipping...'

"Don't worry. We won't get caught." He asured her.

Kagome looked in his cerulean eyes and could tell he knew what he was talking about.

"Okay." She whispered back and flashed him a dashing smile.

He blushed a pink tinge and looked away, towards the chalkboard.

'I wonder what I am to her.'

'I wonder what I am to him.'

Twenty minutes later.

The bell rang making the students jump to their seats. They rose and exited the class.

Kagome, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu walked in silence out of the building unnoticed to busy teachers, and busling teens. Occasional glances were exchanged between the blushing pair, along with a skeptical Jakotsu.

They walked along the sidewalk, still in silence that is until Kagome broke it.

"So... where are we going again?"

Bankotsu took another look at her and his cheeks brightened, "Uh... the mall."

"The mall?!" Squealed Jakotsu, making Kagome and Bankotsu sweatdrop.

"Yeah." His eyes yet again swerved off towards the raven haired girl, "Hey Kaggy?"

She raised an eyebrow at the flushed boy, "Yeah... Ban-ban?"

"Come here." He ushered her to the side and pushed the baffled Jaky out of the scene, "Go check out Inuyasha... you should see what he's wearing." He whispered. Jakotsu's face lifted and he automatically ran to harass poor Inu.

He looked back at Kagome and stepped closer. "Kagome, I have to ask you something."

Kagome shifted uncomfortabaly under his heated gaze. "Shoot."

He grabbed her chin and leaned in to speak in her ear, "What am I to you?" He breathed, earning a shiver.

A blush spread as she looked in his eyes, while they bore in hers.

"I'm not sure... ever since our... kiss, I've been confused." She smiled opologingly, "What would you like to be?" She asked hesitatally, a part of her fearing rejection.

He smiled and closed what little distance they had, only leaving an inch or two, "Well, I don't know. What do you want me to be?" He grinned cheekly at her. He knew what he wanted to be to her, but he had to hear her say it first.

Kagome pouted rather adorably, "I asked you first."

"So?"

She sighed in defeat seeing as he was not about to say anything anytime soon, "Fine." Looking down at her shoes, finding them more intruiging, "I'm not sure... uh... maybe a b-b-" She swallowed hard at the intense situation, and whispered hoping he wouldn't hear, "Boyfriend."

Eyes widened a bit, he pushed her face up and gave a sincere smile. Yup, he got what he wanted. "Boyfriend huh?"

"I mean it's not like you HAVE to- what I'm saying is that there are way prettier girls out there then me- I'm too plain for you I know... NO! What I mean to say is that... um... I-" She got inturpted by his finger.

He grinned at her shyness. No way in hell is there anyone prettier then her. "Kagome..." He said in a whisper.

"Hm?" Not being able to say anything else.

Bankotsu took his finger back and used it to carass her warm cheek, "Shut up and kiss me."

She gave him a suprised glance, before losing all timidness by doing the boldest thing she's ever done. Placing her lips on his without a seconds worth of hesitation, much to his confusion.

Once his bafflement gone, being replaced by excitment he kissed her back.

A moan escaped his grasp from feeling her nibble on his lower lip, of course he eagerily opened up.

Her tounge meekily slid over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and deeper inside his cavarn despretally yearning more. He tasted of grapes and a hint of mint from his gum. It tasted great. Addicting... just like him.

Not being able to indure anymore sweet torture, he slid his snake-like tounge inside her mouth, getting a satisfied moan as his greeting.

They battled over domaintion, him letting her win a few of their wars just to feel her ravish his mouth, like he did hers.

Finally over five minutes passed, which felt like hours to the panting love birds.

Kagome rested her head against his aching chest and peacfully closed her eyes in pure bliss. How is it that she's only known him for a week... but she feels so attracted to him, he's perfect to her.

A goofy smile smeared across his face, while burrowing deep inside her tresses. "So, I take that as a yes?" He asked dazily.

"You guessed it." Kagome looked up at him and grinned, "You know, your a really good kisser, you've had lot's of practice huh?"

He smirked cockily, "What can I say, I'm a natural... but your really really good too, ya know."

"Thanks for the compliment." She escaped his embrace and smirked, "Guess that makes me a natural too?"

He chuckled and shook his head in mockory, "To think you were this sweet, innocent girl... when your really a vixen in disguse."

Smacking his arm playfully, "Hey, I am innocent... I just know when not to be in the right time."

He grinned, "Well, I like this side of you." His eyebrows wiggled.

Kagome smiled sweetly and clutched his hand in hers, "Come on. We have to make sure Jaky didn't rape Inuyasha yet."

Bankotsu snickered and followed along Kagome. No...

HIS Kagome.

OoOoOoO

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!"

Kagome cringed at the voice, echos filling the air. 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' She thought in amusment.

The boy next to her, whom still held her hand, eye's narrowed in realisation, his mouth seething. 'Jakotsu...' Jerking Kagome gently to the direction of the owner's voice, he walked faster and soon him as Kagome were at the park, in front of the scene.

There a fuming Inuyasha stood, teeth clentched, fists shaking, eyes flashing red. You'd wonder why the guy would be upset... that is until you notice the love-sick Jakotsu clinging on his waist.

Also beside Inu, stood the school's slut, or rather Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo, who looked anything but happy as she glared down at the crossdreser, her weight shifted on one leg, making her mini-mini-skirt rise up giving you a disgusting view of her underwear.

Jakotsu who was enjoying himself at the moment clutched Inuyasha tighter, "Oh Inuyasha..." He mermered dreamily.

The outraged Hanyou starting struggling against Jakotsu's iron grip. Growing more disgusted and agrivated he turned his glare on Bankotsu, "Get this-this FUCKING THING OFF ME!!!" He screamed.

Another cringe followed Kagome, 'What a big mouth.'

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at him and walked lazily over to Inu. Bending down to eye-level with his brother.

"Come on Jak, you can have your fun with this asshole later." He released a groan in annoyance.

Jakotsu whined, "Can't you see we're having fun?" His gaze flicked up at the aurburn eyes, which were threatning to turn red. "Isn't that right Inu... why don't you ditch the whore and get with the real package?" A grin graced his lips.

Inuyasha growled angrily, now he shook even more violently. "Get off!"

Kikyo scowled at him and stalked over to the shaking Hanyou. "What did you call me?!?" She screeched.

Glaring up at her, he smirked. "Did I stutter? Or are you just deft too Kinky-hoe?"

"I"m not deft so shut the hell up you fucking fagget!" Another screech followed in her voice, making everyone wince in pain.

Bankotsu groaned and tore his hands from his ears, he glanced at Jakotsu, "Get off of him, we gotta go before it gets too late." He ordered. Immediantly he broke away from Inu, mumbling curses and pouting. His cerulean eyes looked back at the silver-haired male, "As for you... Can you PLEASE keep your slut quite, I'm afraid my freaking ears are gonna bleed from her annoying screeching, ... which sounds more like a witch if you ask me..." He stated carelessily, calmly aware of his glare heightning, along with Kikyo's.

Inuyasha growled, he spoke deadily, "Don't you dare call her that, you bastard."

Suddenly, with a smirk, his honey-grazed eyes switched on Kagome, eyeing her up and down. "Keh. Sides At least she's hotter then your flat-chested wench, who looks more like a fucking little kid if you ask me..." He pointed out in mockery.

Up until then, Kagome got rather bored with the senerio displayed before her, that is until she caught the comment Inuyasha said about her. She glared at him, gold clashing with blue. 'Flat-chested? Little kid??' She thought in anger. Why is it that everyone thought she looked little in their eyes??

Unconcisouly her eyes drifted from Inuyasha to her chest. Her breast weren't that small... right? She laid a perfect 38 B, sure she wasn't double D's or whatever, but she was only fiveteen, dammit. 'Still... I wonder. Do I look like a little girl to Bankotsu too?' She soon started growing self-concious just because of a stupid little comment. No comeback or even a glare at him, as she would normally do to anyone else.

Bankotsu on the other hand was anything but self-concious, he was mad as hell. No one, and that means NO ONE says anything about HIS Kagome. He looked back at Kagome and caught her looking down at her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and soon a tiny blush came on her. He could tell that even what he said made her feel insecure.

Glaring back at Inuyasha darkily. A famailer feeling mustered inside him. The yearning to slaughter this poor bastard.

He obviously had no clue of who he was... he would soon find out though.

The braided teen stalked dangeriously over to the still smirking Inuyasha. "Your going to regret that, you fucking mutt." She spoke threw his grinding teeth.

Jakotsu watched as his brother got closer and closer to his lover. He looked over to Kagome then back at the narrowed-eyed Bankotsu. Gulping at the situation.

He'd sure hate to be Inuyasha right now...

* * *

**A/N**: Finally... Sorry it took a while to update, it's just I moved to a new house, started my first year in highschool... geez it's exhusting. As for this chapter, it was saposed to be longer but I didn't want it too long and plus I wanted to add more chapters so I cut it in half... oh and finally there together ... but who knows how long that'll last... well I do, heh. Anyways I just wanted to add Inuyasha and Kinky-ho in here so eh, why not? The next chapter is almost done as well so be looking foward to that...

Bankotsu: Alright I get to kick some Hanyou ass! -cracks knuckles-

Jakotsu: No I won't let you hurt my Inuyasha!! -Glomps-

Inuyasha: HEY!! Get off me!!

Kikyo: In-

BerryBlossom: Shut up Kikyo!!! -Stabbs with butterknife- Kukukukuku!

Inuyasha: Kikyo-O-o-O-o!!

Jakotsu: -Grins- Now I'm all you got. -Hugs tighter-

Inuyasha: O.O Kami please kill me now...

BerryBlossom: Erm... Kagome???

Kagome: -Sweatdrop- Eh... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! -Huggles-


	8. Kirei

**Shikon no drama?**

**Chapter 8: Kirei**

Kagome happily looked threw the glass windows of all the shops. A smile was stitched on her face.

She just couldn't stop smiling.

Gazing up at the very man, who's hand was intertwined with hers, she remembered the past event and the simple words he said that just moved her.

**::FLASHBACK::**

Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha with a look to kill.

Inuyasha looked annoyed and excited at the same time. How anyone can feel both at the same time is a mystery to us all.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend and chewed the bottom of her lip. Why was he so mad? Inuyasha didn't say anything that bad, I mean nothing to kill the guy over!

Jakotsu looked worringly over at the scene. Bankotsu was definitly mad, he hadn't seen him this pissed off since he 'accidently' spent too much on the credit cards, let's just say there in the garbage. There's no way Bankotsu would get this upset over a stupid little comment. 'Get over it wench!' He thought, as he glanced at the ravan haired girl, who's lip was on the verge of bleeding.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the half-breed. 'So, the damn bastard forgot, huh?!' He thought. Did Inuyasha really forget? Bankotsu could never forgive him all those years back. And now he was spitting insults at his girlfriend. Bastard.

He formed a fist and with an instant punched Inu's jaw, sending him into a tree.

Gasps were heard and by now some people have stopped and stared.

Kikyo screamed, seeing her lover being knocked down like some rag doll. And no... she wasn't worried, just embaressed. "Inuyasha for fucks sake! Get up and kick his ass! You look like a pansy!"

Kagome glared at Kikyo. What kinda girlfriend tells their 'lover' to get up when he's hurt.

This has gotta stop.

Ears twitched, as Inuyasha rose to his feet. That was pretty good for a human. 'Heh. Bankotsu hasn't changed.' Wiping the blood of his busted lip, he looked Bankotsu in the eyes and laughed.

"You've gotten strong Ban." Amber eyes narrowed in slits, "But you can't beat me, especially someone with demon blood." With a smirk, he rushed at demonic speed and mimicked the action Bankotsu did.

Kagome cried out, seeing him flying into the ground, sliding through the grass and straight into a picnic table.

"Ban-ban!!!" Jakotsu and Kagome screamed at the same time.

"Stupid." Inuyasha walked over to him and towered over the braided teen, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "I may be half demon, but I'm a hella lot stronger then a human. Why don't you just stick to killing your own kind. That shouldn't be too hard for you, considering your a-"

Inuyasha was flunged onto the ground, with Bankotsu on top (Not that way! no yaoi here) and choking him. "You shut the hell up!"

Despite himself, Inuyasha smirked and spoke in a raspy voice, "She doesn't know, does she?" This only earned him a more tightning of Bankotsu's iron grip. 'Guess not.'

"Brother! Stop this now! People are staring and I wouldn't be suprised if the fucking cops would show up soon!!" Jakotsu frowned at Bankotsu.

Whispers were heard, some saying 'Are they fighting over a girl??' and some saying 'Probabally some no good gang fight'

"Did you think I would actually forget? Jakotsu may have forgotten, but not me." Bankotsu spoke quietly so his words were deft to Kagome's and Jakotsu's ears. "We were like brothers, you used to be like me and Jak, but when the cops showed up you sold me out, And for what? Drugs and that whore over there." His voice remained quite and some part of it held pain.

Inuyasha glared up at the man and spoke, "I had to and you know it. The cops were coming and... it was either you or me. Its a dog eat dog world Ban, and you of all people should know. Besides..." He looked over to the side, staring directly at Kagome, "Once you fine something, you don't wanna give it up... no matter what or who you sacrifice."

Bankotsu's bangs shadowed his eyes, "Fine. But don't ever insult Kagome again." Inuyasha seemed a little shocked. When Inuyasha was twelve he had met Bankotsu and Jakotsu at a dojo. They became friends, almost like brothers. Always sword fighting, playing pranks on people and just having a blast. Inuyasha had known Bankotsu as a... well man whore. Of course to the naked eye, he looks like a normal teenager, but in the inside he was a power hungry, cocky assasin. And women...sometimes men...would lust over him. Sure, he had some relationships that lasted over a day, but as far as he knew that was it. And the women looked like super models who were loaded... But... here he was with an innocent girl who has yet to be tainted, and he was defending her. He changed.

Bankotsu decided to end their fight. And, in some sick, creepy way, he and Inuyasha still had an invisible bond. After all they were 'brothers'.

Also, he didn't want any trouble, and from the looks of things most likely the cops were called. Looking over he saw Kagome running toward him, worry written over her face.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Why did you have to go and do that?? Why??? Baka, you got youself hurt! You shouldn't do these thing just for crummy old me. Aw, your lip is bleeding! Now we hav-" Growing tired of her spazzing phase he kissed her with a burning passion, that yet again sent shivers through both.

"Urusai. Anata wa kirei desu." He breathed against her lips.

'I'm beautiful?' Was he assuring her everything Inuyasha said was a lie. This thought made her lips quiver into a breath-taking smile.

"Thank you Bankotsu." She embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered to herself, "For everything."

Kikyo groaned in annoyance and looked at Inuyasha, "Are you gonna just let him hit you and then walk away to his whore??"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, "Yup." He simple said. Looking over he saw Jakotsu.

Jakotsu looked back at Inuyasha and they stared into eachothers eyes for a mere five seconds. Inu's eyes narrowed at the crossdresser, who in return wiggled his eyesbrows.

"Why did God create such a horrible creature?" He asked more to himself, then anyone. Jakotsu just 'hmped' and started walking away.

Kagome raised her head from Ban, and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I thought we were gonna go to the mall?" Dragging him, she followed Jakotsu, as he leaded them out of the park.

Turning his head to the side, cerulean orbs looked back at the silvered-haired man. Inuyasha glanced at Bankotsu, before flashing his infamous smirk. Bankotsu grinned back.

Yes, there bond will never break, it never had...

**::END OF FLASHBACK::**

"Bankotsu, can I get this?" Jakotsu batted his eyelashes in a loving manner, as he held up a furry jacket.

"Hmm... how much?" Bankotsu grinned, seeing his brother roll his eyes.

"Does it matter? It'll make me happy."

"How much?" He asked again in an amused voice.

"Oh... $159.99 That's not a lot." He wined.

"Nope." With that said, Bankotsu looked over to Kagome and noticed her eyeing a neclace with a glint.

Kagome looked down at the shining ornamant, that was screaming 'buy me!' but just her luck. She didn't have enough.

With a low whine, she pulled herself off the ground and bit her lip. "So beautiful."

"Like you?" A husky voice spoke from behind her. With a startled jump, she looked back at the grinning Bankotsu.

She started walking, and expecting him to follow, "It's not like I have enough anyways." Her voice sounded disapointed. "Come on. I wanna look so-" She stopped when she realised her words were to deft ears.

"Can I have that one please." She heard the oh-so-famailer voice speak. Glancing back, she saw Bankotsu buying the same necklace that she had been eyeing all day.

"I saw you looking at it a lot... so I bought it for ya." He smiled at her dumbstrucked face. "What? Don't you want it?"

Shaking her head, she spoke, "No! I do. It's just... well-that was expensice! You didn't have to do that. Great, now I feel bad."

"Kagome." He stroked her hair to calm her down, and took out the case that held the necklace out of the bag, "Your such a spazz." He laughed at her, as she puffed her cheeks adorabally. "I got it for you, because you wanted it. And I'm your boyfriend, so its me duty to make you happy."

She smiled. He always found a way to make her happy. "Thank you."

Chuckling, he took out the heart-shaped locket, and ordered her to turn around. After she did so, he took a hand full of her silky tresses and pushed it to the side. After sliping the locket on, he turned her around and grinned. "Beautiful."

"BAN!" Jakotsu glared at his brother, "You bought her something and not me?" He pouted.

With a roll of the eyes, he took a hold of Kagome's hand, "I did, about all those things in that bag o' yours is coming from MY money."

Jakotsu blinked and then smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah." They snickered at him and finished their shopping spree.

OoOoOoOo

After returning home at about eight thirty, Kagome let out a yawn and walked to her bedroom. She was bushed... but none the less, as happy as she's ever been.

Everyday seems to be getting better and better for her.

She walked over to her desk and ploped down on her seat, as she took out a drawer, showing a light blue diary.

Taking it out, she flipped through the pages, stopping at the last page, she took out a pen and began writing;

_Dear Diary-_

_I haven't exactly written in you for... about three years, but I think life is just getting better for me. I have the coolest friends and the best boyfriend I've ever had... er the only one... but STILL! He's... amazing. I'm so happy we're together, and hopefully we'll be together always. I could never imagine me being with any other guy and I can't imagine any other girl with him. I know it sounds childish, but I want to spend all my days with him. Tough and fun. Rainy or sunny, it doesn't matter 'cause he'll be right by my side. And I look foward to each waking day, cause I know I'll get to see Bankotsu. I'll try my hardest to be worthy for him and to not mess up... I think I'm in love with him. Now and always. Lol I've gotten cheesy huh? I guess that's how you feel when your in love, ne? Well wish me luck and hopefully tommorow will be even better than today )_

_**KAGGY 3 BAN-BAN 4EVA!**_

_Kagome-_

With a smile, Kagome closed her diary and walked to her bed, calapasing on the spot. One last touch of her golden locket, that she had yet to take off, she whispered in a hushed tone, "Aiishteru, Ban-ban." After a couple minutes, sleep took over the ravan-haired girl.

Although, she has no idea that her world is gonna crash... And REALLY sson.

* * *

**A/N**- OMG! Wow! Sorry for how long it took me. My internet has been a bitch to me lately and school grades are a big distraction. I just wanna say that I DO intend to finish this story even if it kills me! Again sorry for the long wait and I promise that'll never happen again. Anyways I hope you like this one, btw dont get used to all the kawaii love/happy stuff cuz things are gonna get real angsty and dramatic maybe a tragedy? So just keep in mind for that. and expect one of the characters to die soon, i aint saying who so dont ask. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

BerryBlossom-


End file.
